Casey Roscoe
s Folding knife | debut = Phase 4 }} was the Tipharean C.C.M. of Jim Roscoe who emerged as the leader of the adults following Desty Nova's revelation of the brain bio-chips and the outbreak of the Tipharean civil war. Appearance Casey was a tall, muscular man with short fair hair and a mustache. He wore sunglasses, a shirt with the Tipharean symbol and the word "Urbania" on the front, workout shorts, and athletic shoes. Like all adults who had undergone initiation he had a tattoo of the Tipharean symbol on his forehead. Personality Casey was a fitness nut who proved ruthless during the Tipharean civil war, readily killing Harry with his bare hands. He was just as ready to use his son Jim for his own ends to break into the Medical Inspection Bureau Core and was about to cut off his toes to keep him immobile. Casey believed in wiping out the teenagers and children who still had their brains, a stance which was opposed by the women, in particular Marge Mahan. Relationships It is implied that Casey and Jim were not very close as they had completely opposite personalities. The Tipharean civil war pitted them against each other and any father-son ties that they may have felt were wiped out. However in his desperation at being severely injured by Sachumodo, Casey tried to call out to Jim to help him, but it was too late. Abilities Casey was in peak physical shape and very strong. He effectively used a pair of s as weapons, taking advantage of their weight to overpower his opponents. He was also able to throw a folding knife right through Jim's foot and pin it to the floor. Plot When Desty Nova publicly revealed the existence of the brain bio-chips and plunged Tiphares into chaos, Casey handled the revelation differently than most. He came to believe that having the brain chips to made those like him who had gone through the Tipharean initiation more than mere humans. He ruthlessly sought to restore order to Tiphares with a band of men who had also reached this same conclusion, and they gathered together the surviving adults who had not committed suicide or gone insane. .]] Casey led a group to the Medical Inspection Bureau Core in an attempt seize control of the M.I.B.. They encountered Jim and his group, capturing Harry, one of the lookouts. Casey brought him along to show that he was not there to compromise and broke Harry's neck before throwing his body to a ledge below before both groups clashed. During the fight Casey used his s to knock a teenager off the ledge and block a pole swung at him by a second one before smashing in the head of his attacker. He and his men overcame their opponents, leaving Jim the sole survivor. Casey then threw a folding knife to impale Jim's foot to the floor and was about to cut his toes off with an axe to prevent him from escaping but Jim managed to drag himself away and fall into a gap in the floor. .]] The group followed Jim into the Core and saw him again after he had learned the truth behind Tiphares and his own birth. Jim then unleashed Sachumodo on them and it began to go on a rampage. Casey tried to flee but Sachumodo saw him and flicked him in the head, breaking his jaw. He was then picked up and flicked again before having a leg torn off. Casey cried out for Jim to save him but saw his son's dead body just before Sachumodo dropped him, breaking his neck. Finding his plaything unresponsive, Sachumodo then threw a tantrum. Casey's leadership of the adults proved fragile as Marge, supported by the women and Alita, was able to succeed him as leader when she advocated that they make peace with the children. Category:Tiphareans Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Males